Flowers and Tea
by Maho-chan
Summary: 100 to 1500 word snapshots of Ouran High School Host Club life. [Chapter 4, Spellbound]
1. Rabbits, Rock Stars and Kisses

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

AN 11/23/06: This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **ourancontest**'s challenge # 7, "Halloween". This particular drabble was also my first foray into writing fanfiction for this fandom. Hope you enjoy reading this. 

-Maho-chan :D

* * *

**Rabbits, Rock Stars and Kisses  
An Ouran High School Host Club Drabble  
By Maho-chan  
**

* * *

Kyouya beheld the scene before him with amusement as an incensed Tamaki, dressed as a rock star, chastised very unremorseful twins. The frustration was apparent in Tamaki's expression as he lectured them. 

"Tono, what is making you so mad?" Hikaru queried, rolling his eyes and adjusting his leather vest. His bare chest was making him feel a little cold as they stood in the drafty school hallway.

"I'm not mad! But it's dangerous, wandering off into the darkness like you did. I wasn't mad, I was worried. I don't care if it's Halloween and we assigned groups this way. You still shouldn't disappear like that." Wanting to run his fingers through his hair, Tamaki remembered how it was spiked with gel and instead clenched his fist at his side.

As Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, who stood before him adorably dressed as a pink bunny rabbit, he narrowed his eyes. Pointing at Haruhi as she looked on in confusion, Tamaki continued to rant "And then to go and…" the subtle blush on his face blossomed into a furious red. "To…" He couldn't quite get the words out.

"To go kiss her on the cheek right when you found them?" Kyouya supplied helpfully while adjusting his long black jacket.

Tamaki nodded furiously "Yes, he kissed my innocent daughter on the cheek!" Tamaki pulled the surprised Haruhi behind him like a knight defending his princess as he turned to face the twins again. _"You kissed my daughter."_ Tamaki shouted at them.

"Senpai, Kaoru barely touched me." Haruhi said calmly from behind him. "I wouldn't call it a kiss." Haruhi said thoughtfully "More like a collision." Looking down at her clothing, Haruhi frowned "I can't help it if this bunny costume is cumbersome and I tripped and fell down. Really Senpai, you could have chosen an easier costume for me to wear. And why are you all rock stars? How come I'm the only rabbit?"

"Tono, it was an accident. I didn't mean to fall on her. We were just so startled when you yelled. My lips accidentally touched her face. It wasn't really a kiss." Kaoru added.

"Really, Tono, why are you so mad? It's not like he tried to kiss her _on purpose_." Hikaru asked.

"Yes Tamaki, why _are_ you so mad?" Kyouya interjected smoothly, enjoying this little bit of fun at Tamaki's expense. He knew the answer, everyone did. But it was so enjoyable to watch their "king" try to avoid the truth.

_"Because."_ Tamaki's voice became very small. He turned to Haruhi and looked at her longingly.

"Because what?" Kyouya asked, smiling slightly. He raised his hand and gestured subtly.

Kaoru grinned and elbowed Hikaru who merely rolled his eyes again.

"Senpai? Why are you looking at me like that?" Haruhi questioned as Tamaki stared at her intently. When he didn't answer, she shook her head. "Senpai stop being so weird." Haruhi turned to walk away.

And it was at that moment that Kaoru decided to strike.

Striding towards Tamaki and Haruhi, Kaoru nodded quickly at Kyouya who tipped his head in recognition. As Kaoru reached them, he pretended to trip, making sure to shove Haruhi hard.

_Hard and right into Tamaki's side._ The resounding cry of surprise from Tamaki and Haruhi echoed throughout the hallway as they tumbled to the ground. As Hikaru ran toward Kaoru to check if he was okay, Kyouya adjusted his glasses and then took a good look at his handiwork.

Tamaki's arms were around Haruhi, his body beneath hers as they lay on the ground.

Haruhi's lips were pressed against Tamaki's neck.

As Tamaki's eyes widened and Haruhi blushed, Kyouya smirked, feeling very pleased that he had orchestrated this interesting turn of Halloween events.


	2. One Dark and Stormy Night

AN 11/23/06: I wrote this for contest #9, "Bump in the night" for the Live Journal community **ouranfic**. Hope you enjoy this short story. :) If you do please let me know. :D

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

**One Dark and Stormy Night…  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan **

* * *

Feeling very sleepy, Tamaki pulled off his cape and crown before undoing the buttons of his shirt. He yawned and wondered if he should check on Haruhi before going to bed. As her guardian in their group, it was his duty…

The first strike of lightning decided it for him. As thunder came shortly after the quick flash of light, Tamaki hastily made his way to the door. He knew Haruhi hated thunderstorms. Where was she now? Was she alright? Tamaki began to panic. Earlier it had seemed like a good idea to stay the night at Kyouya's vacation home after their Halloween event but now he regretted it. He realized that in this unfamiliar place anything could happen.

_Boom  
_

_Crackle_

_Whimper _

The hair stood up on Tamaki's neck as he registered a noise coming from behind him. Tamaki shivered as he heard something else.

_Sob_

Turning slowly, memories of the scary tales the twins had told earlier came back to him. Witches and lost souls loomed in his imagination as did fiery demons and terrifying monsters. He seriously hoped none of those specters were behind him.

_Whimper _

The small cry came from the bed. Tamaki prayed that he wouldn't find the snow woman or a goblin standing there. Slowly moving towards the bed, Tamaki wished he had turned on the light earlier.

_Sniffle _

The noise was definitely coming from under the covers. What in the world was making that sound? He could see a large bump rising up from the center of the mattress and as the sound of thunder reverberated throughout the room, it _moved._

"AH!" Tamaki shouted, pointing as it rose to shoulder height, looking like some linen covered ghoul. "AHHHHH!" He screamed as an arm shot out and reached for him.

Turning hastily, Tamaki froze as a hand grabbed his elbow. Gasping in fear, Tamaki turned to look at that hand, hoping it wasn't dismembered.

"_Senpai."_

Tamaki looked down at the blanket covered figure in surprise. "Haruhi?" He said tentatively, climbing onto the bed and reaching out to touch where he thought her head might be. As the thunder came again, Tamaki was pushed backwards as Haruhi launched herself into his arms. They fell onto the mattress, a mess of sheets and costumes. Forgetting his unbuttoned shirt and bare chest, Tamaki reached over and pulled aside the covers to check if Haruhi was okay. He pulled off the musketeer hat she still wore and tugged at the gloves covering her hands. Tossing the items aside, Tamaki said worriedly "Haruhi?"

No answer came, just a little shiver of her body against his. "Are you alright?" Tamaki said softly as he shifted their bodies so that he could pull more of the blankets aside. After a moment, Haruhi's face appeared. Tamaki's eyes softened as he beheld how her eyes were scrunched shut and her clenched fist was pressed against her mouth.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said sympathetically, his arms coming around her shoulders. She shivered and instinctively he pulled her closer. "What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm sorry Senpai, your room was the closest to where I was when the storm started. Do you want me to leave?" Haruhi whispered. Tamaki rubbed her back as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "You can stay here with me if you want to." He replied quietly.

Haruhi thought about this then shook her head. "No, I shouldn't stay here. I'll be okay; I think my room is very close to yours." Pressing her hands against Tamaki's chest to push away from him, Haruhi realized that his shirt was open. Blushing furiously, she raised her head, met his eyes and said wryly "Um, Senpai, your shirt is open."

Tamaki blanched and said quickly "Sorry!" He hurriedly buttoned his shirt, all the while hoping that Haruhi wouldn't be too mad at him. They lay on their sides, their faces close together. For a moment neither spoke. Haruhi kept her eyes closed, thinking Tamaki was still straightening his clothes. Tamaki watched her face, expecting her to get up and leave at any moment.

But as the thunder resounded once more, suddenly Haruhi was in Tamaki's arms again, her face pressed against his chest. "Sorry Senpai." She mumbled from somewhere in the vicinity of his collarbone. "I…"

As the lightning lit the sky and more thunder closely followed it, Haruhi noticeably flinched. "I'll get up soon. I-I'm really okay. You don't have to hug me." She said, even as she clutched at his shirt with nervous fingers.

Tamaki felt protectiveness and concern that he couldn't deny. Haruhi was scared and he knew he should stay close to her. There was no doubt in his mind.

"But there's no closet here to hide you. And you feel better with me here, right?" Tamaki said tentatively, wondering what she would decide.

There was a pause as Haruhi considered his words. As the storm continued to brew outside, Haruhi nodded in acceptance.

"Then it's decided. As your father I'll stay here with you." Yawning and closing his eyes, Tamaki embraced Haruhi, holding her closer. The rain continued to fall, the thunder and lightning striking again and again. Lying with Haruhi in his bed, Tamaki hazily began to comprehend feelings that he usually tried to ignore. And right before dreaming, Tamaki dimly registered that Haruhi was not his pretend daughter but instead someone much more important to him.


	3. Hatsumode

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_AN (1/30/07): This fanfiction was written for and submitted to the Live Journal community "Ourancontest" for challenge #9, "Happy New Year". Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Hatsumode  
An Ouran High School Host Club Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

_Dong_

The temple bell rang loudly as Haruhi led the Host Club down the street and towards the large shrine near her house. Adjusting her coat and scarf, Haruhi turned around and resisted the urge to groan as she beheld the motley crew behind her.

"Senpai you didn't have to come dressed in full kimono." Tearing her eyes away from Tamaki's traditional garb, Haruhi frowned at the twins who were dressed in top hats and tuxedos. She didn't even know where to begin in terms of their clothes. Honey and Mori had come in their martial arts practice outfits which she supposed wasn't too bad. But altogether they made a strange sight as shown by the people around them who were whispering and pointing.

As Haruhi glanced at Kyouya who was dressed normally like she was, she shook her head.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and smirked slightly as the temple bell rang again.

_Dong_

"Oh! Joya no Kane, the ringing of the temple bell 108 times!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly, grabbing Haruhi's arm and pulling her forward. "Let's go to that temple!"

_Dong_

"But Senpai we said we would go to the shrine for Hatsumode!" Haruhi replied as she gestured at the pathway to the large shrine that stood next to the temple he wanted to investigate. Tamaki paused a long time as he considered her words and having become a little impatient; Haruhi grabbed his hand as though he were a child and began tugging him towards the entry to the shrine.

The crowd that lay before them was a swirling mass of very excited people. Brightly lit stalls lined the path to the shrine that waited just beyond the large torii that now rose above their heads.

"Senpai did you bring some coins?" Haruhi made random small talk as she focused on carrying out her New Year's obligations in spite of her odd friends.

Tamaki blushed and stammered "Coins…coins…" while he reached into his kimono sleeve with his free hand in search of the coin purse he had brought. Haruhi sighed and continued to drag Tamaki forward; knowing that the rest of the Host Club would follow. She heard Honey exclaim "Takashi, look at the food!" Glancing back at them, Haruhi called out "We can come back later, Honey-senpai, right now we need to offer our coins and make our wishes. It's almost midnight."

As Honey replied with a cheerful "Okay!" the crowd jostled Haruhi and Tamaki slightly. Haruhi let go of Tamaki's hand for a moment and suddenly found herself surrounded by strangers. Looking for Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club, Haruhi was surprised when Tamaki appeared on her other side and grabbed her hand of his own volition. "I found the coins." He said, smiling as she looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, good." Haruhi said weakly. She wondered if she should keep her hand clasped in his. But as the crowd jostled them again, Haruhi instinctively held Tamaki's hand tight.

Someone tugged on the hood of her coat and Haruhi was relieved that it was the twins and not some stranger. As she acknowledged their presence, they both let go of her coat and pointed at the offering box that was surrounded by people and only a few feet away. "Over there Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru stared intently.

"Yeah." Haruhi replied before asking "Hey, where is Kyouya-senpai?"

As Honey and Mori came to join them, Honey patted Haruhi's head from his position on Mori's shoulders and said "Look! There he is!" Sure enough, Kyouya was already standing by the offering box and motioning for them to come over to join him. Tamaki craned his neck and saw Kyouya. "Let's go!" Tamaki called out in a regal tone of voice, now wrapping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and moving forward. En masse Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club minus Kyouya pushed through the crowd. As she was surrounded by her fellow hosts and held tightly by Tamaki, Haruhi felt a little bewildered. But that feeling lasted only for a moment as she soon found herself standing before that big slotted box, the brightly colored ropes connected to the shrine bells above it being shaken gleefully by a very excited Honey.

Haruhi was about to get her coins out of her purse when Tamaki pressed some of his into her hands. Haruhi smiled at him in gratitude before instructing her friends. "Throw your coins in, clap twice, and close your eyes as you make your wish for the New Year."

In unison the Host Club and Haruhi looked around at the brightly lit shrine room and then down at the box directly before them. In unison they tossed their coins and clapped their hands. And as they closed their eyes some wished for…

_"More money and riches."_

_"More cakes in the New Year."_

_"A better practice sword."_

_"More fun times with Hikaru."_

But instead of wishing, two others opened their eyes and glanced furtively at the girl who stood between them. As Tamaki and Hikaru accidentally caught each other's eye over Haruhi's bent head, they both closed their eyes quickly and pretended to wish, a bright blush coloring both their faces.

All of this went on unbeknownst to Haruhi who smiled happily and thought to herself

_"I wish for a happy New Year and good health for my father and friends. I also wish for more chances to eat Otoro."  
_

* * *

--Maho-chan :) 

Definitions:

_Otoro:_ The fattest cut of tuna.  
_Hatsumode:_ First shrine visit of the New Year which some people complete on New Years Eve_  
Torii:_ A traditional gate at the entry of a shrine.  
Temple Bell ringing 108 times (_Joya no Kane_): Sometimes people go to Buddhist temples instead of shrines on New Years Eve. On New Years Eve the temple's large _Kane_ bell will be rung 108 times. Temples are often located near shrines and you can often hear the bells ringing as you walk towards your New Years Eve destination, be it a shrine or a temple. :)


	4. Spellbound

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

AN: I was inspired to write this drabble after seeing a live performance of the Japanese Taiko group KODO. This drabble was also written for the Live Journal community "ourancontest", challenge #10, "Trouble". Hope you enjoy! 

-Maho-chan :)

* * *

**Spellbound  
An Ouran High School Host Club Drabble  
By Maho-chan**

As the curtains went up in the dark auditorium, the lights focused upon the Taiko drummers who were assembled. There was a round of applause from the crowd.

The beating of the drums began slowly and the observing crowd including Haruhi and Tamaki craned their heads in anticipation.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and said excitedly "Haruhi! This is so interesting!" He inclined his head towards hers and asked loudly "Are they going to play that huge drum in the background yet?"

Haruhi turned towards him and said hastily "Senpai, you are talking too loud!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tamaki whispered quickly. He glanced around him and then up at the stage with boyish excitement. "There are so many people here. And the drums are so big!"

Haruhi smiled in recognition of his joy. She leaned closer so that she could say in a softer voice "I'm glad you like the drums Senpai. I also wanted to say thank you for coming with me. No one else seemed to want to go and I didn't want to go alone."

Tamaki blushed, which went unnoticed by Haruhi in the darkness of the auditorium. "I have always wanted to see Taiko drums performed, ever since I heard about them while I was living in France. My mother always said that they were a sight to see." Tamaki said quietly, trying to ignore how Haruhi's arm brushed up against his as she drew closer to him. Haruhi replied softly "I still can't believe my dad was able to get tickets to this show. Too bad he had to work tonight; I'm sure he would have liked to come too."

As the drums grew louder, each beat resounded throughout the auditorium. "The drums…are so…I really like…" Tamaki registered that Haruhi was talking but couldn't fully hear her words.

He could only hear snippets of what she was saying. Wanting to hear her comments and answer her, Tamaki bent down so that his ear was close to her mouth. Tilting his head towards her, he said "Could you repeat that Haruhi? I didn't hear it."

Finding her lips close to Tamaki's ear, Haruhi paused as she felt the heat from his body so close to her skin. What had she been talking about again? Oh yes, the drums and how she liked listening to them…

Haruhi was about to repeat what she had said when Tamaki looked into her eyes, his features barely visible in the dim light.

The drums beat faster, the smaller ones sounding in turn with the larger ones. The Taiko players' arms moved quickly as they pounded out the rhythm in perfect harmony with each other.

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at each other, both suddenly caught up in their proximity to each other.

Haruhi felt the closeness of their bodies keenly. Somehow as Tamaki had drawn closer to her he had managed to be slightly behind her with his chest pressed against her shoulder. His face was so close to hers and in the darkness illuminated only by the stage lights in front of them Haruhi could barely make out his features, save for the curve of his cheek and his lips...

_Senpai…_

Haruhi's eyes widened as she tried to ignore this unexpected preoccupation that had arisen. She took a deep breath and registered the faint scent of Tamaki's cologne wafting through the air in the space between them. She blinked and attempted to reason out the ardor she was now feeling.

Haruhi realized that the trouble with the darkened auditorium and the thundering sound of drums was that you felt your heart beating in time with the rhythm and became all too aware of your senses. The combined effect of those traditional sounds, the darkness and warmth and the excitement of the crowd were spellbinding. Such an environment, coupled with the strangeness of being alone with Tamaki, was certainly the cause of her blossoming interest in kissing. There was no reason to be concerned, really.

Because there was no way that she could be attracted to Tamaki, her goofy senpai.

But as the tempo changed from fast to slow and the smaller drums were replaced by the deep sounds of even bigger ones, Haruhi felt her pulse quicken once more.

Tamaki still hadn't stopped looking at her, in fact he was even closer now.

Haruhi swallowed nervously and licked her lips. Tamaki noticed and swallowed as well.

For Tamaki, becoming caught up in the experience of watching and listening to the drums in the dark with Haruhi had the interesting effect of lowering his inhibitions and boosting his desire. All his normal methods of holding his feelings for Haruhi at bay were being overridden by the smell of her shampoo that still lingered about her, the warmth of her body so close to his and the sound of those drums pulsing through the air.

As those heady beats continued to resound around them, Tamaki leaned closer to Haruhi. Instinctively she inclined her head towards his. And as a traditional flute began to play along with the drums, the harmony swelled dramatically and their heads inched closer together.

They approached ever so slowly, their movements spurred on by rhythmic beats. The flute's rousing melody seemed to reflect the unexpected craving that arose within them both.

Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi's waist and she closed her eyes.

And as the drumming grew to a crescendo and the crowd burst into applause, Tamaki pressed his lips to Haruhi's.

They kissed softly, both of them tentatively exploring this new experience. Haruhi let out a little agitated sound as the percussion changed to a softer but no less dramatic composition. Tamaki moved to cup Haruhi's face with one hand as the other clutched her waist.

To Haruhi, the kiss seemed to be endless. Tamaki experienced pure bliss.

As the music intensified once more so did their kiss. It became heated, ardent and welcome. Caught up in a sultry spell of flute notes and drum beats they searched each other and themselves through that one physical connection. Without thinking, without reasoning, Haruhi turned towards Tamaki's embrace and he wrapped his arms around her fully, drawing her even closer.

But as the song ended the crowd burst into another round of happy applause. The lights came on, the darkness resided and the heady spell was broken.

Haruhi broke away from Tamaki's mouth and they both started at each other in blushing shock.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said tentatively, his arms still around her waist.

"Senpai?" Haruhi replied as she looked at him with very wide eyes.

They stared at each other in bewilderment, their bodies still caught up in an embrace. The drummers bowed and the crowd shouted "Encore." And as the lights went down once more and the drumming began anew, Tamaki and Haruhi continued to gape at each other; both knowing that their kiss meant a major change in their relationship was upon them.


End file.
